Sin Within
by The Dark Graven
Summary: Naruto nearly dies by the man he called his Sensei and is left for dead, but he finds the means for revenge - Naruto/Envy fusion Possible Harem
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so be nice or I will find you and eat your soul with a side of liver and brains... I am totally serious...

Okay this is a FullMetal Alchemist/ Naruto fic and yes it will have a harem of four girls and yes some of them will be the sins.

I am always open for suggestions and yes the other Sins will come into play later in the story.

You need to give me a good reason for why I should put them into the story as well as the Marvel character they would be similar to as well voting starts now.

"Human speaking"

'Human thought'

**"Demon speaking"**

**'Demon thought'**

I OWN NOTHING!...I wish I did though. Also Canon be damned I am doing this my way! Read and Review and flamers die painful deaths.

*************************************************  
A certain silver haired ninja watched with barely hidden rage as he stared at the demon brat responsible for the death of his sensei. "Pakun I do not need your service anymore." Pakun looked at Kakashi in surprise "Kakashi I need to go tell Lady Tsunade that Naruto is alive." He said before Kakashi delivered a sharp kick to the summons side sending him into a tree before he was dispelled "Alive he is very much dead." he said in a cold tone as he started towards Naruto's body.

Pain totally unending pain racked Naruto's body as the Kyuubi's energy tried to fix the two gaping holes in his chest as he slowly dragged himself towards the village. He clenched his teeth as he dragged himself closer before his body collapsed as a pair of feet drew closer to him. Naruto forced himself to look up before seeing his sensei Kakashi standing over him. "Ka..Kakashi sensei." he said with a slight smile as blood ran down the corner of his mouth. Kakashi's face was blank as he stared down at the blond before a look of pure and utter hate crossed his face. He kicked Naruto in the chest sending him skidding to the edge of the cliff "You demon I fucking knew you would screw this up you worthless piece of shit." Kakashi said his words laced with venom as he drew closer "Its all your fault you killed my sensei and insult his image by looking like him, finally I will be able to finish what he started." Naruto stared up at him in shock as Kakashi lifted him off the ground with his left hand, his right hand crackling with the power of the chidori "DIE demon." he said before shoving his hand into Naruto's chest splattering the ground with blood before he threw him off of the cliff throwing him off the cliff.

Naruto hit the water hard and as he struggled for the surface only in vain he felt his head start to swim and his vision blur before slowly fading to black "I am going to die like this?" was the last thought that crossed his mind before oblivion.

Kakashi stood on the cliff and smiled slightly finally rid of the demon. He reached down and picked up the necklace he had torn from Naruto before tossing him off the cliff. "This will help convince the others that he is dead." he said to himself before he shushined away to clean up before going to the Hokage.

Word spread quickly through the village that the demon was dead and celebration spread quickly except for a select group. 12 genin and 2 jonin people stood around the Hokages desk as she waited to break the news to them. "Now that you are all here-" she was about to continue speaking when she was interrupted by Kiba "We are not all here Naruto and Sakura aren't here." Tsunade looked down as she sighed "Thats why I called you here... its about Naruto." The others gre silent as Skiamaru looked down knowing what she was about to say. "During the Sasuke retrieval mission Naruto..." she bit her lip to keep the tears from forming in her eyes this didn't go unnoticed by the others "Naruto's body was unable to be recovered..." Lee's eyes went wide "Body? Then you means he's-" he said seeing Tsunade's red eyes and tear streaked face she had so carefully hidden. The first to react was Hinata who collapsed onto the ground crying, she was caught by Neji and Shino who and hugged her trying to comfort her. The Jonin senseis looked down knowing the pain of losing a comrade as was in shock she had barely known the knucklehead but he had done so much for all of them. Garra left he just vanished but his sister Temari still saw the tears that had been slipping down his cheek before he vanished. Ino was leaning on Choji for support as Shikamaru gently patted her shoulder. Lee was in shock the person who he had grown to consider his rival and friend was gone. Kiba just held Akamaru who whimpered sadly. The Ichiruka's heard the news and shut down there stand, Tenchi held his daughter Ayame tightly as she sobbed into his shoulder. Kohonahamaru was emotionally dead he had lost almost everyone his Grandpa and Naruto he just sat in his room staring at pictures of the two not even reacting to the world around him. Even Anko felt some sadness at the lose of the gaki, she had admired his do or die attitude and never say no attitude, even her prisoner the sole survivor of the sound four almost felt regret of the little 'shit head' as she called him. While many partied the few who were close to him mourned because there would never be a ninja like Kohona's Number one Knucklehead ever again.

Deep within the reaches of the darkness under Kohona a wet form dragged itself from the underground river. Naruto had managed to somehow survive the drowning waters but just barely hos body was horridly mangled as managed to get to his feet. Blood dripping from the many gaping wounds covering his body his body was almost moging on its own as he moved toward the only visible thing in the stretching darkness, a single light faint that shone through the darkness. His body was running purely on determination and will to survive to get back to the people he cared for. He ground his teeth as he was finally able to see what was giving off the strange light. It was a strange stone ruby red and glowing, he felt a strange desire to run but shook it off 'I can use it for a light at least.' he thought as he reached out and grabbed it before a massive flood of pain shot through his body his hand burned and he couldn't drop the stone. As he fell back he heard a strange voice ringing through his mind as he felt as if something was pushing into his mind sharply **"The one who is fooled is the idiot"** Naruto fought back mentally at this intrusion before something happened the invasion slowed and soon he felt as if things were startign to blend within his mind memories flashed across his vision that didn't belong to him as well as names he never heard before passed through his mind. he then heared that voise again **"Nice to meet you Naruto. You're quite a guy to have come here, my name is Envy."**

Naruto opened his eyes slowly to find himself in a large sewer like area and sighed knowing where he was "Damn fox." he said clenching his fists in anger as he started for the cage that held the fuzzball. "Hey Fox!" he said he wanted to kill the damn fox but instead of the large red glaring eyes looking at him he saw something different. One eye was all black except for a large purple pupil and the other was white but with multiple small red pupils staring at him. **"You remind me of the runt."** it said in a strange almost echoing voice.

Naruto tilted his head confused "Your not the Fox-Teme." he said with a strange look The creature laughed before it seemed to shrink and a young man or a masculine girl walked up to the bars and grinned "Nope I must say though with his power I am going to be around along time, as I said before I am Envy the manifestation of Jealousy." he said with a wide smile "I was sealed into that stone you grabbed which forced my soul and yours to merge. I have to say your mind is kinda cozy reminds me of home almost. Naruto glared at him "So now I have a second person in my mind that is just great." he almost growled which caused Envy to laugh loudly "Wrong I ate the foxes power when I fused with you so its just you and me runt." Naruto had to resist the urge to throw himself at the black haired figure for the runt comment.

Naruto sighed "So why am I here?' he asked as he sank to the ground to sit crossing his legs and folding his arms while Envy did the same "it's simple since I am pretty much part of you, you have all my abilities and strengths so I am going to teach them to you and more. "Since your the new Envy." he added

Naruto felt confused "Wait your Envy." Envy shook his head "No I am a persona of your own mind that is here to teach you, when you have learned all I can teach you we will fuse completely and you will wake up." he explained "Anyone who takes the stone can become the new Envy at the cost of being human, your now what can be called a homunculus." he explained they talked for what seemed like hours as Envy explained everything about himself even the horrid things he had done but Naruto shrugged "Ninja do the same things." was all he said, the fusion with Envy had changed him and still was gone was his child like innocence which was replaced by the mind of a master manipulator. "Okay runt I am going to train your mind for the next three years while our powers change your body to suit it, so lets get to work." Envy said with a wild grin as Naruto returned the grin "When we are done your village is going to get a great surprise." he an Naruto laughed there laughs echoing through Naruto's mind each sounding the exact same.

End of first chap so what do you think? Please R&R no flames though

This is my first story and I will get the second chap up as soon as possible, If anyone wants to be an editor or reviser for the story message me and we can talk ^_^ see yah.


	2. Chapter 2

I am back sorry for the delay I know I said I would have it up a while ago but I went on a surprise vacation to see my grandma, also expect a large delay in the story in the future. I will be gone for almost four months for My Basic Training and A-School for the Navy.

I have already decided on the four girls in the harem, I am not telling but you can guess if you want. The people who will be Sins is still in work but I have a few ideas but I am open to suggestion.

I would also like to thank all of the people who have reviewed and added to their favorites its a nice moral boost.

Big Thanks to Psudocode Samurai for helping me and giving me all kinds of great ideas.

And thanks to sh8ad8ow, Its nice knowing I did a good first attempt and I look forward to your reviews.

"Human speaking"

_'Human thought'_

**"Demon speaking"**

_**'Demon thought'**_

Like before please review I enjoy hearing your ideas and like chatting, still trying to figure out how to reply to reviews so if I send you a message its most likely a reply to your review.

Lets get this story started.

**AAAAAA**

_Unknown Location_

Three years can go by in an instant for some, a slow progression for others. All time is relative, but for the sleeping figure, his dreams filled with plans of destruction and the painful deaths of those that betrayed him, it seemed to fly, though to the outside world it was but a snails pace. Only when this sleeper awakens will time, for him, speed up and his plans be brought to fruition.

This time was now.

Deep within the hidden ruins of the city, it's buildings slowly crumbling to time's unforgiving will, a pair of eyes slowly opened, the orbs shifting through a broad spectrum of color and a myriad of shapes before settling on a set of slitted, deep purple eyes.

Slowly a wide grin formed, unsettling three years of dust and earth, making ivory teeth stand out all the more. Stretching out his arms he shook the dust out of his now long black hair. Naruto, or most likely Envy, turned his head and examined his clothing, his grin growing into an almost disturbing leer, "Very nice, much better than my old body, but not what I need right now." His thoughts turned inward into the darkness of his memories, melding easily with the previous Envy and supplying him with the information he would need to escape this decaying metropolis.

**AAAAAA**

_Konoha_

Bottles of sake littered a desk as a blond haired woman's head drooped forward before she yawned. "Damned council…" she muttered to herself as she reached for another bottle. She leaned back slightly as she took a small swig. _"I miss him, he may have been annoying but he sure made everything brighter." _She shook her head as she reminisced, going back to the day they first met. She chuckled sadly as fingers ghosted over the necklace in her hand, that damned cursed necklace that had taken her brother, her lover, and the closest thing to a son as she had ever had. She missed the blond and would give anything to have him back.

At a small ninja bar a group of Konoha ninja all raised their glasses "To Naruto." Each of them paused almost as if for a moment of silence before they each took a drink, well, all but one. "Not going to drink Kakashi?" a certain chain-smoking ninja asked. "Sorry Asuma not feeling like drinking tonight." he said with an eye smile _"Especially not in honor of that **thing**."_ he thought to himself. Soon the group was swapping stories about the blond and laughing, they had told these stories a thousand times, to the point that if one would say 'remember when-' others could finish the tale, but it was their way of honoring him, of making sure he was never forgotten. No one noticed a man with glasses and a slight scruff barely enough for a beard walk in smiling and whistling to himself. The bartender gave him an odd look, taking note of the strange military uniform he was wearing, the blue suit emphasizing a rather strong looking build, but nodded when the man showed a head band he pulled from his pocket, the bartender barely noticed which village it was but neither did he care, nor did he notice the slight blood that stained the cloth. The man turned around with a drink in hand looking around much like a tourist. He noticed a few of the Konoha group staring at them and smiled giving them a wave.

This intrigued Anko, well intrigued wouldn't be what Anko was thinking as her thoughts were all revolving around latex, leather, and various toys not meant for children. The man noticed the gleam in her eyes and while he would have loved to participate he would have to take a rain check. As soon as she got close, a sultry smile adorning her lips, he gave a wide beaming grin and shoved a picture in her face catching her off guard "Want to see a picture of my daughter! She just turned three and she's the most perfect little angel!" he nearly screamed, inwardly laughing maniacally at the look on her face as he unfolded a wallet with a flourish, what seemed like a hundred panels of pictures unfolding and kissing the ground. The others were trying hold in their own chuckles as the man suddenly stopped his gushing and pulled a watch from his pocket, "Oh, my, my, I have got to go. Sorry about that." he vanished out the door while Anko was still confused, her mouth agape in shock as she watched his retreating form, it was Iruka who decided to…help, "Anko I think that guy was married and you scared him…" all he got in return was a cold, deadly glare.

Outside the man grinned slightly as he changed shape into a young blond girl, one who looked suspiciously like the picture that had been flaunted in the bar, a girl that no one would pay much attention to. He was glad to see them all and was also glad that only one of them would have to die tonight. _"Information can be a powerful thing, with the right knowledge I can destroy Kakashi and break him…mind, body, and soul." _he grinned before running off to grab the last minute supplies.

_A few hours later_

Kakashi sighed slightly as he read his infamous book while quietly sipping on a cup of sake. He had made an excuse about something, what he couldn't remember, and went off to another bar where he could drink without hearing more stories about the demon. He occasionally giggled at something in the story, it's yellowing pages still offering up entertainment even after all these years, his perverted thoughts, however, were interrupted when the sound of a couple of men's drinks slipped from their hands to shatter on the floor. There, standing in the door, was the definition of female sexuality, She even made Anko look ugly by comparison. Flawless skin the color of fresh cream, flowing raven locks that seemed to drink in the light even as they gave a teasing, lustrous, shine. Her lavender eyes seeming to search the room silently before they fell on Kakashi. She smiled perfectly formed and painted lips curling slightly, making Kakashi feel as if his body turned to jelly at that soft, sensual, gesture. She seemed to glide forward in her long black dress, the slit offering teasing glimpses of long, toned flesh, before sliding into the seat next to him. "Hello there, handsome." she purred.

Kakashi suddenly didn't feel like reading his book anymore.

"I see you like Icha Icha." she continued placing a gloved hand on his, Kakashi nodded his head slightly "I like the stories." he said, trying to not sound like as much of a pervert as he really was. She smiled and her foot caressed its way up towards his thigh "I personally like the nasty, dirty, things they do in it, it gives me such great…_ideas_." the word was punctuated by her foot rubbing along his groin causing him to jump, her smile growing slightly she leaned forward "I love a man who reads it so openly, it just makes me-" she leaned and whispered into his ear during this time Kakashi's face steadily grew redder and redder.

Kakashi felt her perfect form press against him as he tried to open his door, her hand snaking out to help guide it to the lock. As soon as they entered his house the door was slammed shut and the woman pressed him against the wall and, with a tug, had pulled his mask down and kissed him passionately. Kakashi felt a thrill go through his entire body. The kiss continued as the woman's hands slipped up under his shirt her nails digging in and drawing blood from their sharpness. Kakashi felt his muscles tingle and stiffen his eyes widened in panic as the woman pulled back and spit on the floor as if she had a bad taste in her mouth. Kakashi watched in horror as a change started to happen and the once stunningly beautiful woman seemed to bleed away in a shower of sparks, the new form that of a feminine looking young man who leered at him and laughed.

Cold water splashed onto Kakashi's face and he found himself staring at a ceiling still unable to move, "Good to see your up Kakashi." a voice said from the area to his left, the man from before, the one with the glasses who had deflected Anko walked up testing, his bindings. "Now these aren't meant to hold you, no no, these are tourniquets, we wouldn't want you to bleeding out..." he faded off to the side were the sounds of a wheeled table moving filled the air, the thing covered with a sheet before, with a flourish, he pulled it off revealing a nightmarish array of implements. Reaching under the table he produced a small bag of fluid and a hose before moving and connected an IV drip to his arm "A special solution I fixed up just for you." Came the overly cheery voice as he tested the clamps "Nice and tight," he muttered to himself "Comfy?" he asked with a leer, "Your shaking, are you sure your okay? Just say the word and we'll stop…" he waiting for a moment before smiling, patting Kakashi's chest "You are going to like this, adrenalin, so you won't pass out." he said as he injected the contents of the syringe into the drip. He grinned and flipped a few lights and pointed up towards a mirror "Wouldn't want you missing the fun." he said as he adjusted the large mirror so Kakashi had a better view. Taking up a cruelly serrated knife he held it before Kakashi's face and grinned "This is for your dick, but we will get to that much later." he pulled an assuming, but razor sharp, scalpel from his coat pocket, the boisturious mirth from the man vanishing, leaving only cruel hatred as he roughly grabbed Kakashi by the jaw, forcing him to stare at the blade now only millimeters from his eye, "This is for your eyelids if you _fucking_ insist on shutting them." He grinned returned, even wider, but lacking any of that initial joy, twisting his face into something far from human, something that enjoyed the pain of others. "Oh, where _are_ my manners? I mean I know you but you don't know me, do you?" he asked and grinned "I am someone you do know, _sensei_." The man's form changed one more, the sparking casting disturbing shadows along the wall, there stood a tall figure with blond hair and strange whisker-like marks, "Ring any bells? Now sensei I am going to enjoy making your death as slow, and painful, as possible but I think I need to dress up first." he said before holding a photo up in front of Kakashi's face, "I did a little research into your old teammate, the one that died and gave you your precious eye." Even as he spoke his body changed once more, his voice distorting slightly before it turned to one that haunted his dreams, there Obito stood, grinning insanely at the man who's eyes dilated in horror "I think that this, would be the best for what I have in mind."

The process was slow, just as Envy had promised, first he started with his arms and legs, bamboo shoots sliding under the fingernails before he gave them a slight jiggle. Then removing each finger and toe systematically, joint by joint, making sure that long acupuncture needles had done their job for the joings first, meticulously separating out each little bit of cartilage and ever tendon before removing them. Then came the hands, the forearms, steadily working his way up to the shoulder and doing the same for the legs all the way up to the hips. He actually sang as he cut out Kakashi's Sharigan eye before placing it, almost lovingly, in his mouth and forcing him to swallow it. "Now let's see…ah!" he said snapping his finger before pulling _that_ knife out, " How could I have almost forgotten your dearest friend…"

When Kakashi was just a torso and head Naruto pulled out a bag of blood and strung it up beside the IV, "Now that the opening show is over…' He produced a vicious looking bone saw, 'on to the matinee!" Kakashi silently screamed in agony as his blood pooled on the floor, Envy had systematicly removed the front of his rib cage before poking and prodding each organ, like a curious child, before pulling out a small tack hammer and a series of nails. "Did you know, the brain is a fascinating thing, a single place that can control motor functions, speech, memory, hearing, all of it! And did you know that a little tap or the prod of a knife a person can literally fall to pieces with their own limbs trying to do things that, frankly, aren't possible...under normal circumstances that is…"

It went on for hours, every now and again, when Kakashi was nearing the point of bleeding out or succumbing to shock, Envy would gave him more blood, or another of his little elixirs and kept going. In the end, Envy had simply gotten tired of playing with him and finished it by slowly cut Kakashi's head off, the man's eye holding an unfocused look of madness in the end. He tapped his chin with a bloody finger before smirking and dipping his palm into the fluid that had coated the floor before writing a message for when the body was found _"I promised revenge and I never go back on a promise."_ he laughed as vanished out of the room.

They were going to be in for a surprise when they checked Naruto's old apartment.

Tsunade sat at her desks glaring at the bane of her existence, paper work. She leaned forward and rubbed her temples, it had been days since anyone had even seen Kakashi and she was being pressured to declare him a missing-nin. "I have the council breathing down my neck, Kakashi is missing and Shizune hasn't come back with my sake." she looked skyward and said the worst thing anyone could imagine "What else can go wrong?" as if summoned by those words two ANBU appeared in front of her, "Lady Hokage we have found Kakashi." at this Tsunade seemed to brighten "Really where is the lazy bastard?" they didn't seem to move and stayed silent for a long time "Lady Hokage Kakashi is dead it seems he was captured and tortured to death. _Within the village_." Tsunade froze as if in shock but recovered quickly "Summon Anko and Ibiki I want a report from them on my desk, **_NOW_**." the Anbu nodded before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Tsunade leaned forward her elbows on the desk as she interlaced her fingers before her a single thought going through her mind _"Who could be skilled enough to defeat Kakashi and kill him?" _

**AAAAAA**

The second Anko and Ibiki entered the apartment they almost gagged at the stench of blood, feces and urine that seemed to pool on the floor. Kakashi's limbs were all placed alphabetically on a table not far from the body, the pins and shoots still in the remains of joints, many of the limbs having the skin flayed from them. Anko moved forward and examined the meticulously laid out remains while Ibiki moved towards the trays of knives, blades and more. Anko ran her finger along one of the arms, the blood gathering before tasting it and spitting quickly, a pill soon finding it's way to her mouth, "He was given a paralytic, numbs the body but leaves the pain receptors untouched, whoever did this wanted him to suffer, _awake_." Ibiki nodded and lifted a spare nail up and taking note of the arrangement in Kakashi's skull "Seems he also hammered these into certain places in the brain, looks like he was targeting pain, and memories..." he stated his eyes narrowing at a frozen Anko, she was staring at the bloody message on the wall "Ibiki what apartment is this?" Ibiki stopped and scratched his chin lightly "3c I think... why do you ask?" he noticed Anko had gone white as a sheet, as if she had seen a ghost, "Anko what's wrong?" she seemed scared, something Ibiki knew was rare, even when she was scared it usually showed in a 'tough girl' persona, opting for anger rather than cowering, "Ibiki, this is the Gaki's apartment." Ibiki had to think before it clicked there was only one person she called Gaki she stopped calling other kids that when he had died "You mean...?" she nodded "This is Naruto Uzumaki's apartment…**"**

**AAAAAA**

So what did you guys think? I gave a nice little tribute to Law Abiding Citizen. I am glad to finally get this up. 

Like before I hope for reviews and would like to hear from the many people who favorite my story you comments would be appreciated as well.

Also to Psudocode Samurai you are the single best editor and best sound board a guy could ask for you rock.

Until next time Stay Golden and kick ass on a regular basis.


	3. Chapter 3

Yo its The Dark Graven here with the latest chapter for sin within, sorry for not getting it up sooner, I kinda got addicted to my video games again and once I start playing not much can stop me.

As always I own zip other then this fic and possible origional characters *hint hint*

Also I am going to try for making chapters longer since my writing seems to be short compared to others.

I also have plans for a couple new fics but I must sadly pic only one for now so there will be some voting for which one I will do next.

* * *

*Hokage Tower*

Things were not going well for the Hokage at the moment. First today was the day of Naruto's death and then it had been a Jonin going missing, one of her best, even if he was a lazy pervert.

Now they tell her that Kakashi had been found.

**Dead**

To make matters worse they told her that his remains, they didn't say body because there wasn't enough of him in one peice to be called a body, had been found in the apartment of her deceased godson.

Today was not her day, she reached for the hidden compartment which held her stash of sake she needed to forget this day. She rifled her hand around the draw before looking away from the papers before her confused. The drawer was empty, Shizune couldn't have found it cause if she had Shizune would have simple given her one of her lectures and be done with it.

"_Where the hell is my damn sake_?" she thought as she started to dig into the draw thinking it might have rolled to the back.

She stopped when she heard a faint, almost familiar chuckle, "Going crazy obaa-chan?" she whirled looking for the source of the voice but found nothing.

She held her head slightly that voice was _his_ voice, she closed her eyes tightly knowing it was simple the work load getting to her. She opened her eyes and looked at the paper work to find a bottle of sake sitting on her desk unopened along with a note.

_Take a break obaa-chan, I will be seeing you again soon._

Tsunade looked at the bottle and the note silently as if they were ghosts, she just kept reading the note having seen the sloppy and messy script before only one person wrote like that, she quickly rummaged through her desk to find the birthday card he had given her.

_Keep that seat warm for me obaa-chan, and have a happy birthday_

Tsunade stopped and picked up the photo from the crime scene were Kakashi was killed and stared at the photo of the wall. She felt both fear and hope run through her body the scripts were all the same.

"SHIZUNE!"

* * *

*Across town*

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

Konoha's Prideful green beasts seemed to be at it again, they had just completed one of there terrifying work outs and seemed to be celerbrating. Many had run at the sight fearing blindness.

Gai stopped his hugging of Lee and noticed a fairly large man approaching them, he had a large blond moustache and seemed to have a single lock of blond hair on his otherwise bald head.

"Good afternoon gentlemen I was passing by when I noticed your workout and I must say simple stunning." he said with a smile that was evident in his eyes.

Lee and Gai both gave large gleaming smiles "Thank you most youthful friend many look down on our FIRES OF YOUTH! but that shall not stop us!" Both he and Lee gave thumbs up while the man seemed to be in shock.

"The frown on your fire! That is irrepressible!" he seemed to rip his jacket off exposing massive muscles to the world and took a pose, light seeming to shine down upon him while his muscles sparkled. The thoughts of many were this.

'_OH KAMI ANOTHER ONE!'_

Both Gai and Lee seemed to be in tears as they stared at there new most youthful friend. "Your fires of youth are strong!." Lee shouted as they both raced forward to embrace him, the man grabbed them and hugged them back making many people run as fast as they could in fear.

The stopped hugging after a few minutes and the large man seemed to frown "Sadly things do not seem as they should I have been hearing things people speaking openly about some young boy, Naruto I think his name was, nothing they say has been good."

Both Lee and Gai's expressions darkened "That boy has done so much for this village and they celebrate his death, this is one of the few things that makes me doubt the fire within this village." The man nodded sagely "Thank you my friend now I must go and return to my village seeing as my job is done." and with that he seemed to vanish within the crowds of people.

Thats when Gai noticed something, the man had not once spoken his own name or said which village he was from.

* * *

*Local Dango stand*

Two people were sitting at one of the tables enjoying there food, well one was eating the other was sitting there wanting her to finish

"Great Dango like always."

"Anko stop eating and tell me what happened." the black haired beauty said with a stern expression. Anko sighed slightly and set down her stick of half eaten dango.

"There isn't much to say, I already told you everything I know. she said before drinking a little more sake.

"Still Anko, the body was Kakashi's who could be able to kill Kakashi?" Kurenai asked "I mean who would be able to do that to him?" Anko at first wouldn't tell her but at Kurenai's insitance she did and she had told her everything every gory little detail and Kurenai felt sick just from the description.

Anko shrugged her shoulders "I have no clue who could've killed scarecrow but they must have gotten him with that paralytic before anything, with that in his system he wouldn't be able to move for days."

They had been speaking quietly seeing as they weren't the only ones in that stand and news of Kakashi death was being withheld so not to start panic.

"What interests me isn't his death but where he was killed and on the day he was killed." Anko said as it slowly dawned on Kurenai

"But why would they kill his sensei I mean the man was negligent but still..."

Anko leaned in close keeping her voice down "What if Sasuke didn't kill Naruto... what if Kakashi was the one to have done it."

Kurenai was stunned "Why would he kill his student? He wanted Naruto on his genin team."

Anko nodded "But remember when the fourth died he was one of the people who cried for Naruto's death the most, then he suddenly seems to have a change of heart." Anko snorted like it was a joke "I went through some records about his Anbu career and every time he was supposed to be 'watching' the bow he would get injured or when he would seem to releive one of the anbu of the duty of watching him and not show up to watch the boy, each of those times matches the times Naruto was in the hospital with injures from being attacked."

Kurenai was stunned "You need to take this information to the Hokage for a better search if this is true then there could be more people responsible."

Anko nodded and got up "Your right I will take this to her right away." before Kurenai could so much as say goodbye Anko shushined away, a minute later Anko walked into the stand with a wide smile another girl walking next to her with a small scowl that didn't reach her eyes.

"Anko I thought you went to the Hokage to give her your findings?" she asked

"What do you mean I was with Tayuya?" she said pointing to the red head

"Yeah psycho bitch was with me.."

"But you were just here..." Kurenai said confused _'If that wasn't her then who was it?'_

* * *

*Unknown Location*

A figure quietly walked through the dark his deep purple eyes slowly scanning the dark as he let his hand skim across the pipes lining the wall. He smiled wickedly as he continued through the tunnels that hadn't been walked through since a certain snake left his village.

_"He was so close but yet so far." _the figure thought as he pushed open a door into a large laboratory figures seemed to be suspended inside of tubes, he smiled even wider as he entered the faint light.

Envy sneered slightly as he picked up a old dusty clipboard and read.

_Attempts at creating an artificial body have failed but the copies seem to have possible potential in other fields_

Envy continued to read as he studied the figures looking at them closely before returning to the clip board.

_Four bodies are left from the batch of twenty have put them into a suspended state for future use. _

Envy looked at the four tanks each had a different number on the glass he walked to the first and began to study it the date on each tank he studied the numbers on each tank.

Six, Eleven, Nineteen, and Twenty.

Mutsu, Juuichi, Juukyuu, and Nijuu.

_"I think I may have a little help after all." _Envy thought before laughing wickedly. _"Well more help then I expected." _he thought wickedly as he pulled out a small glass case of the objects he had found where six ruby red stones all glowing faintly.

* * *

Well thats all for now but I have plans for more later.

Also If anyone can answer one of the questions below they can choose the power and personality of one of the four OC's I am going to include in the story.

Only _**one**_ question can be answered at a time for each OC that way everyone will have a fair chance. These questions will be about a variety of diffrent things.

1. Which company was responsible for the first AVP game?

2. What was one of Johnny Depps First Movies where he was killed?

3. The theme song "You Like Giant Robots" was for what cartoon series?

4. Who played Scorpion in the Mortal Kombat movie?

5. What company created both the Fable Series and the Black & White games?

6. What Red vs Blue character is said this line "You ever wonder why we are here?"

Also the other fic idea's I have which can be voted on, the others will be put on a back burner or up for adoption.

Naruto/ FLCL (With a few extra things thrown in) - Can't get the idea out of my head, the idea is kinda simple but still in work. What if Atomsk was sealed inside of Naruto and not the Kyuubi?

Naruto with Mystic eyes of Death Perception- I love this power if you want to learn a little about it check out Lunar Legend Tsukihime great manga.

Naruto/ Rival Schools- I found the game in an old box and have been getting hooked still working on a story.

Naruto/ Dungeon Fighter Online- No one has done this yet but I like the idea, Naruto with Slayer powers.


	4. Sorry Folks

Well folks and I am back but, due to complications and a horrid screw up on my part Sin Within will have to be redone and a few changes to try and spice it up so as I work on that I will be starting a new story to not leave you all totally angry with me, I have in the works a Splatterhouse Naruto Story it is still in writing but it the first chapter should be up by this Saturday


End file.
